Camping
by Kairi Kirihara
Summary: Rikkai regulars go on a camp together. It was Niou who won the tickets, but that place is not a hot spring or anything of the like.


**Camping**

**Disclaimer**: All Prince of Tennis characters are Konomi-sensei's T___T". If I owned them, then Rikkai would be champion instead of Seigaku T^T!

**Author:** Kairi Kirihara aka Kai

**Warning: **OOC.

**Genres**: Comedy, humor, parodies (a bit)

**Rating**: 12+

**Summary**: Rikkai regulars go on a camp together. It was Niou who won the tickets, but that place is not a hot spring or anything of the like.

**Note**: For Roaming Phantom, a Rikkai fan like me xD. Wish you a Happy Christmas!

* * *

It was a normal day like any other at Rikkai high. Sanada was yelling at Akaya. Bunta was eating marshmallows, while Jackal was doing his homework and Bunta's as well. Yanagi was organizing his precious data. Yukimura was watching everyone and thinking of some hell-like training plans. Yagyuu was sighing with a question, "Where the hell is Niou-kun?"

Suddenly, the petenshi of Rikkai appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey everyone! I won some tickets for all of us to go on a holiday, puri~"

"Are you serious, Niou-sempai? Hurray!" Akaya said excitedly.

"Niou-kun, did you trick someone into getting those tickets?" Yagyuu asked.

"Nah, I didn't. Just dressed up as a police and said those tickets were illegal."

"Then, where will we go, Niou?" The captain of Rikkai asked, without a single thought of whether the tickets were safe or not.

"Let's see… Somewhere called Carramundi. It's a camp with lots of activities."

"I've never heard of that name before," Yanagi said, after checking his data.

"Who cares? It's a free holiday anyway! I've already signed up for all the regulars."

"You did what?!" Sanada yelled.

"Calm down old uncle, one of the activities I chose was archery, puri~"

Silence meant agreement, but Sanada seemed to want to make Niou run laps for calling him "_old uncle_".

"That's settled then! We will go the day after tomorrow! This is the list of what you will need to bring."

"Since when did you become our big mother, Niou?" Jackal asked with surprise, seeing Niou telling them what to do.

"Puri, this is just because the list is too long, and I don't wanna bring all of the stuff myself."

* * *

…

**2 days later.**

"The bus! The bus is coming, sempai!" Akaya shouted loudly.

"We saw it, brat," Bunta said as he pushed his kouhai's head down to silence him.

"Um, I am a bit concerned about the list of things that we need though. Why do we have to bring insect repellent? And why do they only accept closed shoes?" Yagyuu asked as they were walking to the bus.

"I have no idea. I tried to research about the place, but I found nothing," Yanagi said, as they all turned to look at Niou.

"What? I got you all a holiday and this is how you pay me back? This time, I don't know anything about the place either, puri~"

"…"

"But I hear that it would be a very good place for practicing and training," Niou continued.

"Well, then we don't need to think about those problems anymore. We CAN practice, even DURING a holiday everyone," Yukimura said, with somewhat nice (and evil) smile.

"…"

…

"We've arrived? Yeah!!!" Akaya said as he jumped out of the bus, but he hesitated a bit before continuing, "But…where is this place…? This looks like some kind of forest! And one more thing, why is it so HOT here???"

"Yeah, Akaya is right. We've just travelled for about 4 hours and it feels like we're on the other side of the globe," Yagyuu said, "This kind of forest would not be good at night…"

They were showed to a room where they listened to the instructors. The camp would last 2 days and 1 night, although it wasn't as long as they had expected, but they were all excited. Well, that was until the instructor announced the rules, guidelines and weather conditions.

"The temperature is 45 degrees and sometimes even above that, so be sure to drink enough water. Otherwise, you will be dehydrated. Between activities, we will give you enough time to get water. Remember to use sunscreen as well, or you may get skin cancer. And if you don't wear a cap, you won't be allowed to participate in the activities."

"Over 45 degrees?! Are you serious? Skin cancer? Is this place somewhere in Australia?!"

"Closed shoes must be worn all the time. At night, there will be poisonous snakes and spiders, possums and other dangerous animals outside, so be aware."

"At night and… What?!"

"Plus, the air conditioner in your cabin will only be turned on at 8pm. Please don't touch or try to turn it on before 8pm, or we will turn it off, and there will be no air conditioner for you."

"…What???????? It's 45 degrees now! And we will have to wait until night to have the air conditioner?!"

"And that's it. Now you will all go to your cabin, put away your luggage, and be back here after 30 minutes. Here is your timetable." The instructor finished, and seemed not to care about any of Rikkaidai's questions.

"Sleep at 8:30pm, wake up at 6am and have breakfast at 6:30am? Is this some kind of training camp?!" Bunta complained as they walked to their cabin.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be this hot. But I think this will be good training for all of us," Yukimura said, but in fact he really hated the heat, and the fact that this camp was not going to be paradise either.

"Will I have any cake at meals?" Bunta asked with a sad expression.

"I'm afraid not, Marui. By the way, here it is, our cabin."

It was a cabin for eight people, with four double beds. Not too small but really hot for the time being, since all the heat was trapped inside. You can imagine how it is when you are sitting in a microwave.

"The first activity will be archery. It will go on for 2 hours, and then we will have lunch," Yagyuu said, while checking the timetable again, "Are you guys all done with the sunscreen?"

"Yeah, done. But what about the insect repellent?" Jackal asked, holding a small insect repellent bottle in his hand.

"Use it as well, just in case. We don't know anything about this place yet," Yanagi said. He was still looking around to collect data.

"Hey, one more thing. Besides Sanada, no one else has a cap!" Niou said. Everyone turned to look at Sanada, or to be exact, at the cap on his head.

"Hell no! This is my precious cap!" Sanada used his arm to cover the hat on his head.

"Then, do you have any spare caps, Genichiro?"

"But they are MY precious caps, Renji!"

"Oi Sandada, Ouji orders you to give them out to all of us." Yukimura said, while smiling innocently (a.n: Innocently O_O*? Yukimura? No way .)

*Sweat dripping* "Okay…" Sanada opened his bag. Inside, there were several caps that looked the same, as well as several similar glasses to that of Inui Sadaharu. He bit his tongue bitterly while handing his caps to Niou and Akaya, who he was sure would destroy the caps sooner or later.

"It's so hot!!!!!!!!!!!" Akaya yelled, like a kid (well, he IS a kid).

"Yeah, and look at these flies! That insect repellent doesn't work at all!" Bunta said, as he tried to run away from the flies.

"I think they come to you just because of the smell of cake on you, fat ass."

"You…shut up!!"

A chase started, and during the midst of it, the instructor said calmly:

"Be careful, there is a cliff on that side and a river on the opposite side. Try not to fall down there, okay?"

The chasing stopped…

"So, the first activity will be archery. This activity will be 2 hours long. You have eight people, so here are four bows and some arrows."

"Why are there only four bows? And where are the targets?"

"The targets are those apples." The instructor pointed to the target about 100 meters away from where they were standing. "And here are four wooden swords for the rest"

"Swords? For what?"

"Four people will use the bows and arrows to shoot at the apples. The other four will use the swords to protect the apples."

"So then the people with swords will not do anything except defending?"

"Exactly. If they can defend their apples from the arrows for 2 hours, then they win. That's it. Start!" The instructor finished.

"Then who will protect the apples?" Jackal asked quietly, afraid that Bunta would make him do it.

"Use 'Scissor, paper, rock' to decide then," Yukimura said.

"…"

"Scissor, paper, rock!"

"…"

"No!!! Why the hell do I have to defend the target?!"

"You lost, Sanada. But aren't you good at Kendo as well?"

"No!!! Jackal! Swap with me!!!"

"No way, Bunta!"

"Yanagi-sempai…?"

"Don't worry Akaya, I promise I won't hurt you"

"Puri…"

"You lost, Niou-kun"

So the game had been decided and started…

"Gyaaaaaaa!!! Tanrudoru! Yukimura!!!"

"Fufufu, how dare you? Ouji will break your defence for sure."

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!" Bunta defended his apple by swinging his sword crazily like a racquet.

"Hahaha!!!" Jackal fired the arrows crazily to his partner, as if he was paying Bunta back (a.n: just kidding xP).

"Yanagi-sempai! You promised you wouldn't hurt me!!!" Akaya yelled as he jumped to dodge another shot.

"But I can't afford to lose, Akaya," Yanagi said quietly while shooting another arrow.

"Puri~ I've lost already?" Niou asked, as an arrow hit his apple like a laser beam. There was no way he could have stopped it.

"Pitiful, but this is what a battle is about," The Gentleman smirked.

Two hours later, they were all exhausted. The heat and sunlight made it even worse.

"Okay, now wash your hands and relax. You will have your lunch after 45 minutes."

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR ANOTHER 45 MINUTES! DAMN IT!!!" Bunta screamed.

"Sempai, I'm tired!!!"

"Yeah, we are all. Be patient, Marui-kun."

"I wonder what they will give us for lunch." Yanagi said, randomly.

"…"

* * *

**Lunch time…**

"…THE WRAP IS AS HARD AS GUM AND THE CORDIAL IS JUST LIKE PLAIN WATER!!!" Well, now, Bunta had lost his temper.

"If you don't like it, then just don't eat it, fat ass. And I thought a freak chewing gum his whole life like you could eat those gum-like wraps? "

"BUT I DON'T SWALLOW GUM, NIOU!"

"I don't like this either, Niou-sempai. These things taste like some kind of rotten fast food." *sob*chuwa

"Akaya-chan, just try to eat a bit, or you won't be able to do the afternoon activities," Yukimura patted his kouhai's head. Jackal was doing the same to Bunta. While Jackal was busy comforting Bunta, Niou secretly took both of their lunches and finished them.

In the afternoon, the instructors led them to a clear space of forest. There were some ropes and two high piles. As the instructor said, this activity was called the "Giant swing". Each person had a turn, and the person would be held on a rope after they had worn all the required protective gear. Then, they would be pulled the top between two poles, and from there, they would swing again and again until the ropes stopped moving. Moreover, the height of the piles was 20 metres.

"Are you sure I have to do this, Seiichi?"

"Yes, Yanagi. Don't tell me that you're scared." *smirk*

"No, I'm not…!" Yanagi replied, but murmured to himself, "89% that my phobia of height is still present…"

"Then, who will go first?" Asked Sanada

"Obviously. Who else? It's you, Sanada"

"What?!"

"Any objections? Fufufu"

"No…."

When Sanada was already tied on the rope, he tried to convince himself, "It's alright… If I just close my eyes, it will be alright…"

The swinging began. Sanada was swinging like a clock pendulum. Ah no, he was swinging much more crazily than a normal clock pendulum.

"It's so scary! What should I do? Open or close my eyes? Which is scarier?!" Sanada thought, and then he opened his eyes, trying to find some savior.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

From Sanada's perspective atop the swing, the whole world was a dark green blur. He could not see anything properly, except for a mixture colors from the forest.  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Let me offfffffffff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Next will be Marui-kun, eh?"

"What?!"

"You are about to call mommy, aren't you, fat ass?"

"I AM NOT FAT! I will go next!" Bunta said bravely and came up to the rope, where Sanada was carried off. (Was CARRIED, because he could not get off by himself, of course)

Later on, Bunta regretted that decision very much.

"Gyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!! Even a genius CANNOT stand this!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I am just wondering if Marui-kun is shouting " 'Gyaaaaaaa', just like a girl…"

"Who the hell are you calling a girl, Yagyuu????? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!"

"Yanagi, it's your turn." Niou told Yanagi; a teasing bit hung on his tone. He wondered whether this scary strategist would be able to handle the activity.

"………"

"Yanagi is so calm. He didn't even scream." Jackal commented.

"To me, he just looks like he is too scared to even scream." Yukimura said, as he chuckled.

"Puri."

"Yagyuu-sempai?"

"Can I just pass this activity? I'm not feeling very well…"

"Puri, no Yagyuu." Niou laughed evilly, as he pushed Yagyuu towards the ropes.

"…….."

"Yagyuu-sempai is so cool! He is still standing there, even after he finished it!"

"No, he is just transfixed because he is TOO scared. Jackal, you are up next"

"Yaaaaayyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!! I love this!!!!!!!!!!"

"I can't believe Jackal could handle that..."

"Akaya-chan?"

"Is it me next, Yukimura-buchou…?"

"Yes, don't worry Akaya-chan. If something happens to you, I will make sure those ropes, piles and that instructor pay it dearly."

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! I AM SCARED!!!!!! PLEASE LET ME OFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!"

"Now, it will be you next, Niou-kun"

"Guess I cannot run away, puri~" Niou said, as he began his swing. It seemed like nothing could scare this petenshi. "Hahahahahaha!!!!!! This is so cool, puri~~!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Then, suddenly, Niou's laughter stopped…  
When the swing stopped, Jackal and Yukimura came to see what had happened.  
The petenshi had fainted. Three strange bugs were on his shoulder.

"Aaaaaa!!! What are those WEIRD BUGS?! They are yellow and green! They are even sparkling! And they are TWICE THE SIZE OF MY THUMB!"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They are native bugs. There are a lot of them around here." The female instructor said calmly. She picked up the bugs and held them in her hand, as if they were puppies (a.n: O_o!) "Aren't they adorable?"

"HOW THE HELL CAN THEY BE CALLED ADORABLE???" Both Yukimura and Jackal thought together.

"Anyway, are you guys done with this activity? Is there anyone else who hasn't tried it yet?"

"Ah, we have…" Jackal was about to begin but stopped as Yukimura was turning toward him, smiling 'wisely', and said:

"No, we are ALL done with this, right Jackal?"

"Yes…" *sweat dropped*

"Okay, then you guys can go back to your cabin. Take a shower, and then you will have dinner at 7 pm.

"TANRUDORU!!!! I WILL NEVER GO ON THAT CRAZY SWING EVER AGAIN!!!!!"

"Yukimura-buchou!!!" *Sob*

"There there, don't cry, Akaya-chan."

"It's so damn HOT!!!!!" Bunta screamed.

"Oi Jackal, how did Yukimura react in that activity? You were the only one who was able to watch."

"Ahh..uhm…I…"

"You don't need to know that, Niou-kun. Should I tell Sanada and Yanagi what happened to you then?"

"Hell no!!!"

"Anyhow, I already heard from Yukimura-kun about it, Niou-kun. How impressive," Yagyuu said with a smirk.

"We will have only one activity left tomorrow morning right? What is it?" Yanagi asked.

"As the timetable says, it will be canoeing."

"Yay!!!!!!!!" Akaya had quickly recovered.

From inside the cabin, Bunta was screaming again: "THERE ARE ANTS ON MY BED!!!!"

"Did you leave any food on it?"

"I just left box of Pocky there because I couldn't finish all of it before we started the second activity…"

"That's what you get for not letting you friends enjoy the snacks with you, puri~"

"……"

**Dinner time...**

"I want more spaghetti!!!! This is NOT enough at all!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up fat ass!!!"

"If I remember correctly, don't you still have a mountain of snacks you brought along, Marui-kun?"

"But they are SNACKS! I want a proper meal!!!"

"I want more, too…"

"Oh, I will get some for you then, Akaya-chan." Yukimura said. Then, he walked to the kitchen to ask for more spaghetti. Fortunately, all the chefs were women, so they just gave him everything they had in the kitchen. The Rikkai regulars finally had a big enough meal. Although only a few of them acknowledged that the spaghetti sauce had only 10% meat, and the rest was tomatoes…

----------

That night, all the Rikkai regulars gathered in their cabin. They were waiting for Bunta to get all his snacks out of his bags. They started eating, however, when they'd just opened all the snacks, the instructor announced that the toilets would be locked at 8:30pm. It was 8:20pm at the time.…

So, all of them ran to the toilets, leaving only Bunta behind with his snacks. Poor boy…

"Hey you guys! What am I supposed to do with these then?" Bunta asked, as if he was about to cry.

"Finish them yourself, but remember that if there are any leftovers, the ants will attack you when you sleep," Yukimura told him without mercy, and then ran after the others.

That night, all the snacks ended up in the bin outside the cabin. (a.n: Poor Bunta /__\)

That night, the air conditioner worked.

But…

"Achooo!!!!"

"Why is this room so…COLD???????"

"Because of the air conditioner!!!! Can't you see that!!! Achooo!!!"

"Puri, I'm not feeling cold at all."

"Then why are you rubbing you nose, Niou-kun?"

"Achooo!!! Damn it! I think I've got a flu now!" Akaya complained. "Moreover, why the hell do I have to wake up at 6AM during a HOLIDAY????"

The Rikkai regulars could not stop sneezing all that morning. After washing their faces, they went to breakfast.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD EAT SPAGHETTI WITH SANDWICHES FOR BREAKFAST???? AND THESE EGGS, WHY DO THEY HAVE SO MUCH WATER IN THEM, AND TASTE PLAIN, WITH NO SALT?????!!!!"

"Come on Marui-kun, it's just breakfast," Yagyuu tried to convince Bunta.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT BREAKFAST IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY?! DAMN IT!!!!!!!"

"Now, you will have canoeing. For this activity, you will have to wear some **jackets** first, and then you will follow me to the river." The instructor said, he led all of them to a storeroom, to get the **jackets**.

"It smells, sempai…"

"It's so dirty!!!!"

"Well, wear it or you'll drown"

"But I know how to swim already!"

"It's a rule! Now, will you wear it?" A female instructor had just appeared. She looked even bigger than Tanishi Kei at Higa Chuu. All the Rikkai regulars just obeyed her without any more complaints.

The road leading to the river was more like a hiking road. There were bugs, spiders, lizards and several other animals. None of them looked safe or interesting enough to touch.

"Now, a boat can carry one to three people. Who you want to sit with depends on you guys."

"That's all?! They don't even have any warnings about the dangers of the river?!" All of them this thought at the same time.

"Okay then, Sanada and me, Yanagi and Akaya, Bunta and Jackal, Yagyuu and Niou." Yukimura announced. "Are there any objections?"

"No…"

The canoeing began.

"The water is only 40 centimeters deep?! Then why the hell do we have to wear these?!"

"Yukimura, why don't you try using your paddle????"

"Don't you dare yell at me, Sanada! Shut up and continue paddling!"

"Jackal! Why is this boat just turning around in circles????"

"Because you are paddling on the SAME side as mine!!! How could you proclaim yourself a genius??!"

"Puri~"

"Niou-kun, as to what I'm seeing, are you just trying to hit the other boats?"

"Yanagi-sempai, my favourite shoes are all wet!" *sob*

"All our shoes are, Akaya-kun. Don't worry, it's a 95% chance that you can still continue using them if you spend more than 1 hour to wash all the sand inside away."

After four hours, all of them got back on the riverbed where they had started. They were all hot and wet, as unfortunately, Niou had succeeded when he tried to hit all the other boats. Niou, Bunta, Yagyuu and Jackal were wet from head to toe. Yanagi, Sanada and Akaya were wet from their waists down to their feet. Only one person was completely dry …

"Yukimura-kun, I understand that you made Sanada do all the paddling, and made he became your shield when Niou attacked. But how could your shoes not get wet at all? Didn't you sit in the boat just like us?"

"I just took off my shoes and left them on the riverside before I got into the boat, Yagyuu."

"…!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now, you guys will have lunch," the instructor told them.

"But we are all wet! Can we just get changed first?"

"Do so if you wish. But your lunch is right now and if you don't get it, after 30 minutes, another group will come in and you will have no more lunch," replied the instructor.

Being in a stuck situation, they all went to get their lunches with their clothes soaked and their bodies damn hot. The temperature was about 46 degrees.

"WHOA! THIS HAMBURGER IS GREAT! I CAN FINALLY HAVE SOMETHING YUMMY!" Bunta said, his eyes sparkling as he looked at the hamburger, "I will go get some more fruit!"

"Puri~"

"WHERE ARE MY HAMBURGERS????????" Bunta screamed like a kid as he looked at his empty dish. "NIOU! IT CAN ONLY BE YOU! GIMME YOUR HAMBURGER!!!!!"

"No, puri~" Niou replied and his hamburger disappeared right after that.

"Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!! My hamburger!!!!!!!!!!"

And so, the camp ended with Bunta groaning about his food. They all went on the bus and travelled back home. The bus was hot like hell, and the air conditioner didn't work. They had to sit on the bus with wet clothes for more than 3 hours because of some traffic jam. They all swore to themselves that they would never go on camp like this again. Only one person was having a different thought: the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi. "This was a good training camp for them. I should find some more tickets like this some time. Fufufu."

_**End**_


End file.
